Christmas lights
by Feux follet
Summary: [Advent Calendar - Started in the middle] Nonnatus house had always been there to welcome nurses and nuns like a second home. And when Christmas is coming, old and youngs one are more than happy to see its lights burning bright behind the windows, when they returned from work, at night.
1. Sister Julienne

_Hello !_

 _I know it is a bit late to start an Advent Calendar, but I was on exams before and I couldn't do both in the same time, I am sorry._

 _Still, I hope you will enjoy these stories, until Christmas come ^^_

 _Have a nice reading, as well as a nice day :)_

 _Ps: If you see mistakes or anything, please be tolerant, English is not my first language ^^_

* * *

 _Sister Julienne_

 _._

The night had fallen for a long time, and only the steps of the nun were audible now, in the Docks. This silence was contrasting with the activity she had observed throughout the years, since she was here. In a way, it was resting, after her hard day. Two consecutive deliveries had left her exhausted. She stopped a moment, taking time to breathe fully, like if she was a newborn herself, searching fresh air. How calm and peaceful this place could be, it never ceased to amaze her, years by years, decades by decades. Taking a look to the water, she loses herself in her thoughts.

.

She could still remember her first days here, when she was young, full of hopes and optimism. She never told her sisters, nor everyone, that every night, in her first month here, she was crying in her pillow, unable to see how she would be able to carry on. Yet, every morning, she was up before the dawn, ready to help those in needs, whatever it was costing to her. Sister Julienne smiled to those memories. She was still here, and even if it had been a hard lesson, she learned to help others and protecting herself at the same time.

.

She felt tired, so she started walking again, already feeling the warm and safe atmosphere of the old walls of Nonnatus House. She could already hear the laughs of the young ones, excited by Christmas preparation, and the reflexions, always surprising, of sister Monica Joan. Maybe the Chistmas tree was already there? This idea made her smile and she starts speeding up. Snow began to fall, making her looking up in the skies. The stars were shining, just like the moon. But the most beautiful lights were just in front of her. She stopped again, just in front of Nonnatus. Lights were on, revealing shadows behind the closed curtains. A soft smile appears on the lips of the nun. After all these years, after all her tears, she could say that she never felt home like here.

.

When she approached the door, she heard a joyous laugh, followed by some others. A new smile appeared, while she entered. She closed the door behind her, with this sweet feeling, accompanied by a peaceful mind. All was in place, as Sister Monica Joan used to say. Everything was where it should be. All was well. All was well.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it ^^_

 _Tell me if it is a good start, or if I should stop here to prevent a disaster ^^_

 _Until now, have a nice day :)_


	2. Trixie

_Hello!_

 _I hope you will like this new one :)_

 _Just to inform you, this advent calendar will be about last Christmas, because I want to write one about Barbara and ... well, she won't be there for this Christmas, and it is still hard to think of Call the Midwife without her ^^_

 _Have a nice reading :)_

* * *

 _Trixie_

.

The streets around the Iris Knight center were still full of people, running after the best gift, the best meal, the best Christmas. Nobody was paying attention to the young woman, pushing her bike and trembling under her coat. It was almost impossible to pass by bike, so Trixie decided to push it, smiling to the agitation around her. Even if Christmas was not her favorite time, in the year, she still appreciated all the spirit around it. Her colleagues were smiling, not to mention Barbara's childish agitation, which she was sharing with Sister Monica Joan. Even if the young nurse was not sleeping at Nonnatus, anymore, she couldn't prevent herself passing a few hours there, with her colleagues, waiting the arrival of Tom. Yes, even if Trixie was a summer girl, she liked all these open hearts, and the warm atmosphere around her.

.

By the time she walked home, the young nurse met several patients, all wishing her a merry Christmas, or giving her some fruits or whatever they were selling to thank her and her colleagues for the help they were giving to them. Each time, Trixie was surprised by their own kindness. When it happened for the fifth time, she was close to burst into tears. Maybe it was because of her exhaustion, but she was feeling overwhelmed by all these attentions that she couldn't stop herself. She thanks every one of them, wishing them the best for Christmas and the next year.

.

When she arrived in front of Nonnatus, eventually, she stopped a while, looking the ballet of the shadows behind the curtains. She could guess every one of them, and imagine what her friends were doing. She could guess, because for the first time in her life, she felt at home. Her childhood, even if she liked her parents, had always been a masquerade. Always trying to please her parents, making her father smile, and by night, hiding under her pillow to not hear the cries. At Nonnatus House, she was loved for herself, and all she had to care of were her patients. For the rest, everyone was looking after each other, and it was reassuring to know that.

.

Trixie pushed her bike under the storage area and, taking her bag and the gifts, she arrived under the porch. Some candles had been put under it, lightening the way home. She smiled. Surely, Sister Monica Joan was not a stranger to this installation. But still, it was comforting, to know you were welcome, no matter what. She pushed the door and entered, where she was welcomed by some exclamations of her colleagues. Yes. Nonnatus house was her new home.

* * *

 _What do you think about this one?_

 _I hope you liked it :)_

 _Have a nice day!_


	3. Sister Monica Joan

_Hello!_

 _I hope you will like this new one, about Sister Monica Joan_

 _Have a nice reading :)_

* * *

 _Boramir : I am so sorry, when I published yesterday I hadn't see your review. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me your kind messages, I hope you will like this new one :)_

* * *

 _Sister Monica Joan_

 _._

She knew she should have been at Nonnatus, in front of a sweet fire, with a slice of cake. But the excitation of Christmas pushed Sister Monica Joan out of the old walls, just after the nurses departure for the clinic. All wrapped up in a good coat, she had crossed every commercial road of the district during the afternoon, smiling to the decorations and the multiple lights and candles around her. Her eyes were shining like children's ones, especially when she was admiring a shop window, decorated for the occasion. But when, at last, she looked at the skies, she saw the declining daylight, letting the place to the night.

.

She wasn't afraid, because she knew every corner, every shop, like if she was a Poplar child. She knew that, even if criminality was a fact, she would never feel in danger. After admiring a bit more a new shop, with red and gold garlands, she sighed, ready to go back home. She tried to prevent herself from the decoration's temptations, and arrived finally under the bridge, in front of Nonnatus House. There, she stopped again. After a brief look to Barbara's new house, which she was sharing with her husband, and where a little candle was posted on the window, she turned her eyes to Nonnatus. All lights were on, even in Sister Julienne's office. Maybe, if they were all back, dinner will be served quickly. A gourmand light appeared in her eyes, but she couldn't start walking again. Not yet.

.

For how many years was she in this district? How many decades? How many Christmas did she pass here, helping mothers to bring their children into the world, smiling to them or wiping off their tears? On this evening, in front of what she used to call her home, she suddenly felt old. She felt the weight of the years, and the heaviness of her memories. She could remember so many faces, so many expressions. She could remember the smiles, the tears, the screams and the laughs. Her attachment to Poplar and to her sisters was deep, she recognized it. Yet, she couldn't help herself but remember an old house, like this one, where family members didn't like each other, but where Christmas has always been celebrated. The only few days where her family was gathered around one thing. The only day where pain stopped.

.

Feeling more peaceful after these thoughts, Sister Monica Joan take a look to the Christmas garlands she put, the day before, around the railings. Next to them were little candles that nurse Hereward helped her to put in place. Little Christmas lights, like little prays she was sending to the world. Like the hopes, she never ceased to maintain. Like the dreams, she never ceased to cherish. Like the love, she never ceased to share.

* * *

 _Thanks for taking the time to read this :)_

 _I hope you liked it, and that there was not too many mistakes in it ^^_

 _Have a nice day!_


	4. Valerie

_Hello!_

 _I hope you will like this new one ^^_

 _Have a nice reading :)_

* * *

 _Boramir: Thanks for your review :) I was not really sure about it, so it was reassuring to know that you liked it ^^ I am sure she does, and when they all arrive in the living room, they find her next to the fire, an innocent look on her face :)_

* * *

 _Valerie_

 _._

As a poplar girl, Valerie knew every side road and shortcuts of the district. She used to pass there, after the end of her work. If it had been a hard day, she would pass slowly, and sometimes stop herself to breathe fully and remember that tomorrow will always come. If, on the other hand, it had been a beautiful day, she would continue with her usual walk's rythm, and smile to the windows shutters, like if she was smiling to life. She never break this routine, maybe because, for her, it was like a ritual, to put her work behind her and become again the young woman she was.

 _._

On that evening, she was emerging of one of these when it began to snow. She smiled, looking up to the skies, a childlike excitation in her heart. Then her eyes fell on Nonnatus House's walls. It was a quiet evening, and while the snow continued to fall, she stops there a moment, admiring the decorated windows and the shadow's ballet behind it. She was the last arrived, and even if she was always smiling, and joking with her new colleagues, sometimes she wondered if she was not bothering them.

.

She couldn't stop this feeling, and she was sure it was only a bad memory from the army, reminding her how hard it was there. She knew, at least she hoped, that her colleagues liked her, and it was such a contrast to her bad experience in the army. There, she was mocked, because of her gender. Nobody was taking her seriously. At Nonnatus, on the contrary, she was feeling just like at home. As a person, and as a nurse, she was appreciated for her joy, so contagious. But the young woman was not the same since the army. Even if she opened her heart quickly to others, her bad experience had left marks. She was afraid to say something wrong, afraid to be a burden. She knew it was not real, yet it was a torment for her, that she was holding in silence.

.

When she started walking again, trying to cheer herself up, she looked on a window, and she saw a kind face, smiling and waving at her. Another one appears, and quickly, she could see some of her colleagues waving at her, like they always did for the last one to arrive. Valerie felt her heart missing a beat, as she was smiling and waving at them in return. She put her bike in the storage area and ran inside, escaping to the cold. She smiled. Yes, it was only an army's memory, a ghost, she will soon send away from her. Closing the door, she remembered that a girl was never too much. She was just herself.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _I hope you liked this one ^^_

 _Have a nice day :)_


	5. Shelagh

_Hello!_

 _I hope you are ready for Christmas, which is approaching quickly :)_

 _Have a nice reading :)_

* * *

 _Boramir: I am so glad you liked the Valerie's one! I hope you will like this one, too :)_

* * *

 _Shelagh_

.

Shelagh knew she should have stay inside, where it was warm and where she could take care of Teddy and Angela. At least, so would the society thinks. But after her birth, all she wanted was to go outside, to hear her steps cracking in the snow, and to feel alive again. Timothy was at school, while Patrick was at the clinic. Teddy was wriggling in his pram, like if he knew what his mother had in mind. Shelagh took a look to the thermometer, and reassured by it, she wrapped up her child in blankets, after putting him his beanie. Angela was already trying to put her scarf, and Shelagh laughed when she saw her all wrapped in it. Finally, after putting everything in place, she pushed the pram out. The cold caught her breathe, but she was feeling so well that he could not stop smiling and inhale fully the fresh air.

.

Her steps were a bit shy, at first. It was like she was discovering the world again. All the bright colours, the sweet smiles on faces, and the tempting flavours floating in the air. The night was falling, and a multitude of candles and lights were appearing around them. Shelagh was not sure of the way she was taking, she did not want to go somewhere in particular, it was like the world was calling her, and she could not resist. She bought a pancake to Angela, and she smiled at her daughter when she saw the chocolate moustaches the little girl had on her face, after eating it. Her laugh made Angela smiled, while Shelagh was attempting to clear her. They started walking again, wandering in the middle of Christmas animations.

.

Because she did not anticipate the finality of her walk, she was surprised to find herself under a bridge that she knew well, just in front of Nonnatus House. A place she used to call "home", when she was still a nun. Now, she had her own, with her husband, whom she loved, and her children, whom she could not love more than she was now. She never regretted her choice, and she knew she could not be more happy of who she had become. As she was stopping there, putting the pram on the side to prevent any problem, she remembered what Sister Julienne said to her at Teddy's birth. That "every woman alive is the sum of all she ever did and was". It felt never more true to her. She had missed nursing and midwifery during her maternity leave, but she had discovered new things. She was happy. More than she ever dreamed.

.

She was ready to go back, feeling a bit tired, when she recognized Sister Julienne, arriving behind her. There was no need to speak. Just a sweet smile and a friendly hand to decide Shelagh. She felt the urge to go there, where it all began. Sister Julienne gave her hand to Angela, while she was pushing Teddy in his pram. As she entered, she felt a feeling growing inside of her. Smiling, she knew that home was not a defined place. Home was this feeling. The feeling of safety, warmth, and happiness.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _I really hope you enjoyed this ^^_

 _Have a nice day :)_


	6. Phyllis

_Hello!_

 _I hope you will like this new one :)_

 _Have a nice reading!_

* * *

 _Phyllis_

.

Nurse Crane was feeling tired, this evening. When she left the house where she just helped delivering a baby, she felt the cold infiltrating her coat. Night was already there, and snowflakes were dancing in the air. Phyllis sighed, knowing that her car was not waiting at her next to the door. Fred was really kind to take her place for sister Winifred's driving lessons, but by this time, she would have loved to find herself sitting on the driver's seat, where it was warm. Fortunately, she was not so far from Nonnatus, and it was not snowing enough to make her fear a bad fall. Slowly, she started to walk, dreaming of a hot drink and some crackling fire.

.

She was arriving, looking at the welcoming lights of Nonnatus, when another source of light caught her attention. She looked at her left side, and recognized the little candle that Barbara had left next to her window. Her sweet Barbara, now living with her husband, while she was alone in her room. She was happy for the young nurse, and reassured about her future, like a mother would be, but it was a bit frightening, when evening was coming by, to remember that she will find the room empty, and dark. She sighed again, before straightening herself. Barbara's happiness was all she was asking, and she was too old to begin feeling sorry for herself.

.

Trying to smile, she turned again to the old structure of Nonnatus. Nearly every lights were on. Looking at her watch, on her wrist, she recognized it was bit late. But she could not start walking again, unable to disconnect her eyes from the lights. She was not a Christmas person. At least, she was not engaged in it as much as Barbara and Sister Monica Joan. She liked the spirit of it, and the warmness of the fire, but she was against decoration's surplus. Looking at Nonnatus facade, she must admitted that everything seems to be in place. The lights, the decorations, it was never too much. Forgetting the cold around her, she felt a peaceful feeling, looking at these lights. The heart of Nonnatus was not the bedroom, and she was sure every of her colleagues was freezing, in the morning, as much as she was. She was only missing Barbara's presence. But Barbara was not far. Everything was in place, really. Everybody was where they should be.

.

Starting walking again, holding her heavy bag, Phyllis felt a sweet smile on her lips. Was it the snow, or the cold, or the light? She could not say. What was certain, on the other hand, was the happiness she was feeling. She was not alone. She would never be alone as long as her friends would be there. Entering inside, the nurse heard laughs. She smiled again. No, Nonnatus heart was never too cold, never too dark. Nonnatus House was a home, a refuge, to heal and to take care. It was friendship's place.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading :)_

 _I hope you liked it ^^_

 _Have a nice day!_


	7. Sister Winifred

_Hello,_

 _I hope all of you are well, and that you will like this new short story._

 _Have a nice reading, and forgive me if you see any mistake here._

* * *

 _Sister Winifred_

 _._

The snow was still falling, in the middle of the night. Bells were silent since they had announced twelve. Emerging from a modest house, sister Winifred was trembling because of the cold. She put her bag on her bike, and ready to go back to Nonnatus House, she sat on it. But soon, she must admitted it would not be working, as she saw, thanks to the faint light of the street light, that she had a flat tire. The young nurse sighed, tired. All she was asking for was her warm blanket, was it too much to ask? Holding back her tears of exhaustion, she get back on her feet, ready to walk.

.

She walked for nearly half an hour, resisting to the sleep temptation. To maintain her attention, she was imagining what she would do, back at Nonnatus. Firstly, she would stay silent, because surely everyone would be asleep, except the one on call. She could not remember who it was, at this time. She would walk in silence, reaching the equipment ward to clean her tools. Then, when all would be finished, she would go to the kitchen and prepare some tea. Then, she would go upstairs, and fell into her bed. This timetable was attractive to the young nun, and she walked faster until she arrived in front of Nonnatus, a tired smile on her lips.

.

She stopped, when she recognized the old building. Snow was still falling, and it was magical to see it turning around every wall, every closed window, like a spirit no one could repress. She smiled, looking at Nonnatus. It was quiet, nearly like a phantom building, coming from an old time. In her detailing, something suddenly caught her attention. It was a little light, burning on the downstairs's window, like a welcoming figure. She could see the shadows of a chimney fire, too, dancing at the window. They never closed all the windows, at night. It was like they were saying "everyone is welcome". And the young nun knew it was the case. She knew that her colleagues, as well as herself, would always been there to reach out, no matter how late it would be. It was a duty, but on that night, sister Winifred knew it was more than a matter of duty and profession. It was their mission. Their vocation.

.

They young nun pushed her bike under the shelter, and slowly, she came under the porch. Entering inside, she felt happy like if it was the best day of her life. She knew she was at her place, and because of that, she was doubtless about the future. All would be well. She closed the door, but did not locked it out. Because it was not only a home, or a care center. It was also a shelter, for everyone in need.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this :)_

 _I hope you liked it, and that you will like the following ones._

 _Have a nice day!_


	8. Barbara

_Hello!_

 _I don't know if it is as good as I wanted it to be, because I loved Barbara and we loose her in the last season so ..._ _Well, I hope it will be good and you will like it ^^_

 _Have a nice reading!_

* * *

 _Boramir: Thank you so much for the three reviews, it was heartwarming to know that someone, somewhere, liked these s_ _t_ _ories :) I hope you will like this one :)_

* * *

 _Barbara_

.

It was already night when the young nurse emerged from a house, where she helped a patient with his medicine. Looking at her watch, she recognized she had taken a bit more time than she had planned, but she was always happy to let a reassured patient behind her. She knew she would not have been able to sleep if she had let him, or anyone, alone in distress. Smiling to the world, she sat on her bike, and cycled to go back at Nonnatus. She was not living there anymore, but she wanted to clean up her tools before going home. Street lights were on, the snow was falling slowly, and the rare people she met were smiling. She smiled back, feeling her heart jumping inside of her. She always liked Christmas, and this would be a beautiful one. Her first, as a married woman.

.

When she arrived in front of Nonnatus, she stopped her bike, ready to walk for the last few meters. However, even if she knew that the meal won't prepare itself until Tom came home, she did not want to go fast. It was an evening similar to the others, but the young nurse had been working too hard to enjoy any of them. This evening, she breathes fully, and close a bit her eyes. All was new, to her, and all have been like this since she arrived. Looking at the lightened windows of Nonnatus, she felt that she could not have been more happy elsewhere. She remembered the stress at her arrival, her first night there. She was the same girl but, in a way, she felt changed. She was happy, she was making less mistakes than in her first year, and she had the intuition that everything was in place.

.

She did not start walking again. Staying where she was, without feeling the snow's cold on her cape, she remembered the good and the hard days. She remembered her tears, when she thought, at first, that she would never be able to carry on. Her first days, even weeks, were hard, and she remembered how close she was to give up. But she also remembered the patience and the kindness of her colleagues. She remembered Trixie explaining to her, again and again, the medical procedures. And she remembered sister Julienne sweet encouraging smiles. She could not deny that it had been hard, but she was glad of her decision to stay. Leaving Poplar would have been a big mistake. It could be hard, it could be heartbreaking sometimes, but in the end, it was worth everything.

.

These thought made her smile, alone in the snow. Putting her bike in its place, she came under the porch. The door opened before she even had the time to make a move, and Phyllis's face appeared behind, a sweet smile on her face. A welcoming friend, a warm place, and Barbara smiled. She was where she needed to be. Where her husband, colleagues and patients were. On the other hand, she was where she meant to be. Where she was needed, by her husband, her patients and her colleagues.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this :)_

 _I hope you liked it, and moreover, that you will like the next one :)_

 _Have a nice day_


	9. Lucille

_Hello!_

 _I hope that you will like this new short story ^^_

 _Have a nice reading :)_

* * *

 _Boramir: Thank you so much for your new review, it was reassuring :) Have a nice reading, as well as a nice day before Christmas Eve!_

* * *

 _Lucille_

 _._

The cold was spiking her coat, as she was walking, unable to distinguish clearly the buildings around her, even with the help of her small light. She had never seen a winter like this, since she arrived in United Kingdom. It was like a silent monster, eating everything under his white coat. The young woman was trying to remember clearly the indications she had received to go safely to Nonnatus, but she could not remember everything, and the map had remained in the wagon they evacuated. Looking around her, she did not stop, determined to found her new home before dawn.

.

After four time of turning around the same district, she found another road, and taking it, she found herself under a bridge, just in front of a big building, only lightened by a small light, posted on the downstairs window, next to the front door. Snow was still falling, and the bite of the cold was more painful than ever, but she stopped a moment, to recover her breathe, at first, and to take a look to her new house. Finally, she had found it, and she was impressed by its impressive stature. The young nurse smiled. Her new life was starting, and even if she was a bit worried, she was feeling excited, mostly. All this path taken, all these experiences, all these moments which, eventually, had leading her to this. She could not have been happier.

.

She took a few more minuts to observe the bikes area, the old walls, the small lights at windows. She step forward, certain to distinguish something behind the memorial. She saw there a snow lady, covered with a nurse's cape and a scarf, holding a flag where, with the help of her torchlight, she could read "Welcome nurse Anderson". An emotional smile appeared on her lips, while she stand in front of it, touched by the attention. After all her adventures to finally arrive, it was reassuring to know that she was awaited, and welcomed here. She stood a while, without being able to disconnect her eyes from the construction. Her fears were dissolved, as she take the path to Nonnatus.

.

But while she was walking to reach the building, she fell down on the snow. She quickly get up on her feet, but trying to walk again, she observed than she could only limp. Her knee was painful, and she was a bit discouraged. It was not a way to arrive to a new job, and she was rather angry at herself. A single tear fell from her eye, as she was trying to walk. Arriving under the porch, she rubbed her shoes soles on the floor, and knocked at the door, biting her tongue to face the pain. She hear a soft noise, and quickly, the door opened, revealing a kind face to her. It was Valery, inviting her to quickly come inside, a sweet smile on her face. Looking at her, Lucille knew immediately that she would never been let alone.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading :)_

 _I know Lucille is not at Nonnatus when it is Christmas, but I wanted to mention her too. She is a sweet person, and a good nurse, and I can't wait to see her development in the next season :)_

 _Have a nice day!_


	10. Nonnatus family

_Hello :)_

 _Firstly, I wish you a beautiful Christmas Eve!_

 _I hope you will like this last story, shorter than the other, but still full of Christmas Spirit ^^_

 _Have a nice reading :)_

* * *

 _Boramir: Thanks for you review, it was really kind of you. I wish you a merry Christmas!_

* * *

 _Nonnatus Family_

.

A fire was burning in the chimney, projecting moving shadows on the walls. Next to it, there was the Christmas tree, all decorated by the good cares of Sister Monica Joan, and the help of some little elves, whom redressed some falling decorations during their night shifts. It was one of the most beautiful tree dressed at Nonnatus, and the presents disposed around it could only enforced its majesty. Sister Monica Joan, sitting in an armchair, that someone placed there for her, was looking at it and at the agitation around her with a childlike smile, as her eyes were shining like if someone put stars in them. It was really a pleasure to look at the room, and when a nurse or a nun was passing to help at the preparation, no one could resist at the temptation to stop and look at it.

.

Barbara and Tom's arrival caused more agitation than before, as everybody wanted to welcome the newlyweds. Barbara was smiling more than ever, hugging her colleagues and best friends, while Tom was looking at her, asking himself if all of this happiness was real. Since the wedding, he was like in a happiness inebriation. Everyone quickly gathered around the chimney, giving and exchanging the presents. Smiles were on every faces, and laughs were echoing in the room like bells. Someone put the radio on, and sweet Christmas traditional songs invade the atmosphere like joyful spirits. It was like if happiness had not an end. Like if life was like this, a family and friend reunion, full of joy and hopes.

.

Christmas had never been only a festive day, and it is not always a happy day. Behind the smiles, there is always fear, or anxiety. But this evening, at Nonnatus House, it was like if everybody had put away the pain. They were forming a family, all bonded by a fierce friendship that nothing could repress. They were holding each other, trying to never surrender, in hard moments, to fears. It was not always easy. It was not always working. But it was worth everything, because in the end, maybe it is only love that can truly save us, wherever it come from.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this Advent Calendar, I hope you liked it :)_

 _I wish you the very best day, full of joy and happiness._

 _Merry Christmas!_


End file.
